Fight Caves
The Fight Caves is a combat based activity in which the player has to single handedly defeat 33 waves of Tzhaar creatures of increasing difficulty and combat levels without banking in between or the aid of a familiar. At the end, the player has to defeat the level 702 boss, TzTok-Jad. The SoulSplit version is similar to the RuneScape version in many ways except for a few important ones, making it much easier, so players should not have to prepare as much for the SoulSplit version. WavesEdit The hardest waves to watch out for are: Wave 58. This wave has the most monsters and can be a source of confusion for many players. Just remember to Kill 180s first, then 90s, then 360, then 45s, then finally 22s.The hardest waves that players will have to watch out for are: Wave 60. This should not be a problem for higher leveled players with max defence and high defence gear. However for pures. The two level 90s will either have to be trapped behind a safespot such as the italy or, if the player has significant magic defence bonus, the player should consider using protect from ranged instead of protect from magic until they kill one Tok-Xil because the 360 hits far less in SoulSplit than RuneScape. The 180 MUST be killed first unless it is trapped behind a safespot because it hits 200s consistently. SetupEdit A big difference between the Fight Caves in Soul Split and RuneScape is that the level 360s DO NOT use melee. Their magic also hits far less, maxing at around the mid-200s, whereas the ones in RuneScape hit in the high 400s consistently. Using this to a player's advantage, one should not use ranged as their main attack style in the Caves. This is because melee deals far more damage per minute if the player is using a decent melee weapon such as an abyssal whip. Only TzTok-Jad should be ranged because he DOES melee. Helmet: Torva Full helm>Helm of Neitiznot>Berserker helm Amulet: Fury>Glory Platebody: Morrigan's Body>Karil's Leather Top>Black D'hide Body Platelegs:Vesta's Chainskirt>Statius's Platelegs>Torva Platelegs>Verac's Plateskirt Siderarm: Dragon Defender>Dragonfire Shield>Unholy Book>Obsidian shield Weapon:Sir Owen's Longsword>Chaotic Rapier>Abyssal whip>Dragon Scimitar Gloves:Rfd Gloves>Regen brace>Combat Bracelet Boots:Steadfast Boots>Glaiven Boots>Dragon Boots Ring:Onyx ring (i)>Berserker ring (i) Cape:Legends Cape>Accumulator>Fire Cape Ammunition: Bronze Bolts (e)>Runite Bolts>Adamant Bolts Inventory: Crossbow (knives are NOT recommended because Jad has incredibly high ranged defence in Soul Split.) No prayer potions 15 Super attack/Strength potions 5 Ranged potion A few shrimp and ags's MonstersEdit Tz-Kih Combat level: 22 Life Points:101-104 (Varies) Attacks with melee only, it does not drain your prayer like in normal RuneScape. Should be the player's last priority to kill as it is inaccurate and does not hit much. Tz-Kek Combat level: 45 Lifepoints: 201-205 (Varies) Attacks with melee only. It does not split into two smaller versions as in RuneScape. It also does not recoil damage back to the player. Should be second last priority to kill. Tok-Xil Combat level:90 Lifepoints: 400 Attacks with Melee and Range. It's Ranged attack is slightly less accurate than that in RuneScape, however it should still not be underestimated and pures will still have to use protect from Ranged. Its melee attack has a slightly lower maximum hit and is also less accurate. If tanking without protection prayers, stand adjacent to it and it will mostly melee. Note that its melee and Ranged attacks look incredibly similar. Should be the Player's first priority to kill. Yt-MejKot Combat level:180 Lifepoints:800 Attacks with melee only. It's melee hits are accurate and consistent, often hitting in the high 200s. It can be safespotted because of it's large size. Should be Player's second priority to kill. Ket-Zek Combat level:360 Lifepoints:1600 Has a high defence and only uses magic. It's magic attacks are far less accurate and powerful than that in RuneScape, it also attacks at a slower rate. However, protect from magic is still mandatory at all times when fighting this monster. Should be Player's third priority to kill. TzTok-JadEdit TzTok-Jad is the final boss of the Fight Caves, with approximately 2500 Life Points. It attacks with Magic and Ranged and Melee when the player is adjacent to it. It can hit over 900 with any one of it's attacks so protection prayers are essential to ensure survival. Note that unlike RuneScape, its attack sounds CANNOT be used to determine the style it is using. The player has to study its attack animations carefully to see what style it is using. This means that in the beginning the player will most likely be taking a large amount of damage so auto-retaliate is strongly advised to find Jad quickly before more damage can be done. To begin, the player should start using protect from ranged. When TzTok-Jad is using Magic, it will lower its front legs and tilt his head downwards, and a projectile shaped like a rock will form on the base of his neck. He will then roll the projectile off his neck and it will strike the player. This attack occurs faster than the one in RuneScape so players should be extremely wary. When TzTok-Jad is using Ranged, it will jump up on its two front legs and strike the ground with them, and cracks will appear on the ground. A moment later, a projectile will fall from the sky and strike the player. It is important not to confuse the animation of Jad when he defends against the attacks of the player with his Magic attack. A good way to tell which style is being used is to watch is legs. If they lift fully off the ground, he is using ranged, otherwise, use protect from magic. When Tztok-Jad is at half lifepoints, Healers will NOT spawn, as in RuneScape, making the fight considerably easier. However, Jad in SoulSplit also has considerably higher defence to Ranged and is strangely weaker to melee. If the player chooses to melee Jad, always use protect from melee when Jad is not using any other attack. This means that once the Magic and Ranged attack hits you, immediately switch back to Protect from Melee, until he uses Magic or Ranged again. If you don't do this, you will most likely be hit by his melee as the game gives you no reaction time to switch prayers when you see his Melee attack. It is possible than when the final wave starts, a glitch will occur and the player will be unable to see the boss, but it will still be able to damage the player. If this happens, run as far away from the attacks as possible to the point where it is no longer attacking you, and re-log. Tips and TricksEdit Unlike RuneScape, the monsters don't have very large range and cannot attack you from a large distance. This makes it possible for the player to log out during the caves. You will not lose your progress after logging out - the wave you were on will simply restart after the player logs back on. Players can also use this to their advantage on waves with a 360 and a 90 or 180. Because 360s always spawn in the centre, players can stand in the northwest corner of the caves, and the 360 will never attack them. Therefore, players can first finish the weaker monsters off first and use the appropraite protection prayer against them without taking any damage from the 360, and then kill the 360. This is beneficial because if the player were to fight both 360 and/or 180, 90 at the same time. He would have to pray against Magic and would still take Melee and Ranged damage. You cannot trap a monster behind another monster. This is not like RuneScape. This is actually a great way to practice for the real Jad in RuneScape because this is one of the few servers with a non-glitched jad. The north wall rock south of the north-eastern corner is a great way to trap monsters such as the 180 and 45. It is also called the Italy Rock in RuneScape. To trap a monster, hug the north wall of the rock and all melee monsters except the Tz-Kih should be trapped. With full Vesta and a Rapier on a maxed lord using turmoil and potting the whole caves using Vesta's longsword as the special attack weapon, it took about 28 minutes to finish including the time fighting jad. It also used approximately 2 rocktails, 1 and a half brews, and 8 super restores. RewardsEdit After the player kills TzTok-Jad, he will be teleported back to the entrance of the cave. He will receive 8,032 Tokkul and the Fire Cape, which is one of the only animated capes in the game, and one of the few capes with strength bonus. It is absolutely crucial to have 2 inventory slots free when killing Jad, because if you don't, you will not receive one or both of the rewards. They will not drop on the floor like RuneScape, they simply will not even appear. There is a lot of controversy regarding doing the Fight Caves for a Fire Cape, because a player can also buy a fire cape along with a dragon defender for only 6 Vote Points. This is far easier and the player also receives the dragon defender as a bonus. In fact,almost all players wearing the Fire Cape did not actually do the Fight Caves for them.